Starbound
by Cinossu-san-ART
Summary: ..............starbound...............
1. Brendan and May is Missing!

Starbound...................................................  
  
Brendan: Right....  
  
May:uh huh  
  
.............................................  
  
Brendan:Dude! stop!  
  
...................................................  
  
May:Uh....  
  
..........................  
  
Brendan:U know...lets ditch him!  
  
May: YAY!  
  
*they run away*  
  
Disclaimer:....................pokemondoesnotbelongtome.................  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Starbound  
  
*they stop running*  
  
Brendan: Gack....  
  
May: Now what?  
  
Brendan: We party  
  
May: Whoo hoo!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Art:..................................  
  
*ding!*  
  
Art: Ah! my sandwich is done!  
  
*looks around*  
  
Art: Where they go?  
  
*puts on detective suit*  
  
Art: then it's up to me to find them!  
  
*ding dong!*  
  
Art: Who's there?  
  
Mysterious guy: GIVE ALL YOUR MONEY!  
  
Art: Right...  
  
*per-toof*  
  
Art: You sure?  
  
Mysterious voice: YES!  
  
*Art opens the door*  
  
Art: KONDO! BLAST BURN!  
  
*FWOOOSH-BLAM!*  
  
Art: Oops...I knocked LH out...  
  
LH:I'll KILL YOU!  
  
Art: SEE YAH!  
  
*runs out*  
  
LH: GET BACK HERE!  
  
+=====================+  
  
Art: If I was Brendan and May where would I be?  
  
Sound: Mmmph oh! hmm  
  
Art: Ahah!  
  
*brushes the bushes*  
  
Steven:Hey!  
  
Roxanne:What the?  
  
Steven: GET OUT! AGGARON!  
  
Art: Gulp...  
  
*PER-TOOF*  
  
*GRAAAAAAAA!*  
  
Art: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Runs, while Roxanne and Steven continue making out*  
  
+========================+  
  
Art: Okay.... where else...  
  
Wally: WAHHHHHH!!  
  
Art: Now what?  
  
Wally: I CANT BELIEVE MAY DUMPED ME! WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Art: I can tell why...  
  
Wally: WAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Art: Look! I see a trail forming from Wally's rancid salt tears!  
  
*Art follows the wet trail*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
.....................End......................  
  
to be continues 


	2. Art dies

....................................will I ever find Brendan and May?, the world may never know...................................  
  
Disclaimer:Pokemon does not belong ot me  
  
^%&*%&*%^*%^*&^$*&^*%^*&^%*%%*^*&^*%$%Y^%  
  
Starbound  
  
"sniff...sniff" Art sniffed the trail "Eww... rancid tears are DISGUSTING!"  
  
"ART!"  
  
Art turned around "Oh shhhhhhhh-"  
  
*CLONG!*  
  
"Thats for burning me!" Lh walked away, bell in hand "now where's steven..."  
  
"ow....." He stood up "Ew.... I got Walrus tears on my shirt!"  
  
+=========================+  
  
"Whew.... that was fun"  
  
"Who knew you can reac-"  
  
*CLONG!*  
  
"How dare you cheat on me Steven?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Steven said shocked "But I thought that the Q and A disspeared?"  
  
"FYI! Art let me in here!"  
  
"Oh shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"  
  
*CLONG-CLONG-CLONG-CLONG!"  
  
+====================================+  
  
"I wonder whats happening with Steven right now"  
  
"I AM IN MORTAL PAIN RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine..."  
  
Art walked along the slimy sticky trail of Walrus tears  
  
"Hmmm.....I cant see a thing there!"  
  
*PLOT HOLE!*  
  
"oh now I can see" Said Art as he ran off  
  
+==================================+  
  
"Great! Just great!" Art fumed "the stupid sun dried up all the tears!"  
  
*FWOOOOOSH!*  
  
*WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU JERK!*  
  
"Cough... thats crazy...."  
  
+===============================+  
  
"um Brendan..."  
  
"Yeah May?"  
  
"Shoulden't we go back to the stage now?"  
  
"let me see..." *checks pokenav* "OH MY GOD! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
they ran out of the bushes to see Art lying on the ground burned to a crisp  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Art was half dead because of writer's blocks hitting him, and the Sun, and the Bell  
  
+=========================+  
  
The end!  
  
+==========================+  
  
This is the reason I wase'nt updating the other stories: I HAVE THE FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK ow... my head......  
  
LH: Thats my bell for ya!  
  
Ow....  
  
*Clong!* 


End file.
